


I'll Carry You Home

by kappa77



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone on tumblr asked<br/>"Can you do a fic about skye being very drunk and ward helping her but not in a like love mushy way, but as like a friend sort of thing?"</p><p>So I delivered.</p><p>Title from "We Are Young" by fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked  
> "Can you do a fic about skye being very drunk and ward helping her but not in a like love mushy way, but as like a friend sort of thing?"
> 
> So I delivered.
> 
> Title from "We Are Young" by fun.

“Are you even legal?” Grant said with a more-than-tipsy Skye practically draped over his shoulders.

"I thiiiiiiiiink… ‘m gon be tweny-one yeserday," Skye slurred.

"Well as long as you don’t throw up on me, we’ll be good."

Grant had found Skye after an emotionally tough mission in a local bar near where the Bus had parked. She had been half asleep, her face held in her hands. Grant had been more than tempted to wake her up with the last bit of scotch left in her glass, but he thought better of it. He’s had to get drunk flyer a mission more than once.

It was more of a hassle to maneuver Skye around the Bus than in the streets. The streets were at least wider than the cramped corridors of the Bus. Grant had bumped into just about every wall in his attempts to get Skye back to her room.

When they got to Skye’s room, it took all of Grant’s will power not to throw her on the bed because /wow/, she was heavier than she looked.

Gently placing her on the bed, Grant managed to get off her jean jacket and boots.

He was just about to leave, when Skye grabbed his wrist.

"Ya know… fr a porc’pine… yur reeeeeeal nice."

Grant smiled a little, then pried off her fingers.

"Thanks Skye."


End file.
